Complicated Love
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: Mini's life is complicated. Her dad bailed when she told him she was pregnant, Liv's angry at her for keeping secrets. And Alo won't leave her alone after telling her he loved her. STARTING where season 6 MINI'S episode ended. Some chapters will be M 15
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers :) I do NOT own the skins, but if i did this is what would happen after Mini's episode in season 6. Enjoy.**

MINI:

I wasn't sure what i was going to do. This wouldn't be an easy decision. But i loved the little creature inside of me, i wouldn't let it go. Franky said that i should tell Alo. Well that farm boy wants nothing to do with me. But on some level i needed him, he kept me sane.

"You going to be lying in here all day?" Mom was standing in my doorway, her bathrobe on holding a cup of coffee.

"I don't feel that well." I said rolling over to hide my face. She came and sat down on my bed.

"Is there something you needed to tell me? You've been acting plain odd these last few days after you got back from your dads." I shook my head into my pillow. I'd promised her i'd make more of an effort, that meant fighting my desire to be cruel.

"I'm fine mom, just tired." She left with no questions, it was saturday after all. As i was on the verge of the sandman's spell my phone buzzed. It was Franky.

"What are you up to today?" Her voice rang through the phone. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh you know, barfing my guts up, thinking about being a teenage preggers. The usual."

"So you don't mind if I come over then. Cause i'm sort of outside your house." I let out a deep sigh.

"I guess not." Climbing out of bed brought the nausea on. A quick run to the loo encompassed me with shame.

"I got these for you." Franky said chucking me some pills. "Should help with the nausea."

"Thanks" I said with a soft smile.

"So you going to tell Alo today?" I sighed and sat back down on my bed, as Franky browsed through some items on my dresser.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm too fucking exhausting apparently. And not in the good way." I said looking down at the pills container. Franky came to sit down next to me. "But he has a right to know."

ALO:

"I don't understand it man. Why on earth would you tell her you love her?" Rich couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see him smiling. But it wasn't helping me at all.

"I don't know man!" I ran a hand through my hair "It just sort of blurted out."

"No wonder she freaked." I nodded. "And so the last time you saw her was when she turned up with a suitcase." I nodded again.

"What did she want?"

"I didn't get that far Rich. She's just too complicated."

"No mate. You just want more then a good fuck."

"FUUCCK!" I screamed to the barnyard roof. "I'm such a fucking girl." Rich couldn't help but laugh. "This isn't funny Rich."

"I know.." He said in-between laughing.

"I fucking love her." Rich stopped laughing.

"I know man. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Probably should try and talk to her, right?"

"That could be a good start."

"Right." I said nodding my head.

"Well it looks like heres your chance." Rich pointed his head in the direction of the window, as Mins car pulled up.

MINI:

"Hey Alo." Franky said as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey." Alo said not looking at her. "What are you doing here?" He was staring directly at me as he spoke.

"I needed to talk to you." I averted his gaze to look over his shoulder at Rich. "Hey Rich."

"Hey Mini." He said with a nod. "Franky, you want to come and stare at this paddock."

"Love to." Franky replied. I gave her a pleading look to stay, but she shook her head. I had to do this by myself.

"What are you doing here Mins? I thought i made myself quite clear that i.."

"I'm pregnant." I was looking right into his eyes as i said it. They were blank.

"What! How?"

"Oh i don't know Alo, a freaking stalk is going to christen us with a bloody baby. How do you think i got fucking knocked up?" Alo took a step closer to me, but i placed a hand up to stop him. "Don't." I said shaking my head.

"Mins I.."

"I just thought that you should know. But now that i have said my piece, ill just leave." I opened the car door, but Alo closed it. As i turned to face him he was only inches away. He was just staring at me as he slowly placed a hand on my stomach. The tears came, gushing down my face. "Fucking hormones." I said as i brushed them away.

"What are we going to do?" He said furrowing his brows.

"We" I said, pointing in between us. "Are not going to do anything. I don't need your help."

"So you're going to keep the baby then?" I nodded running a hand over my stomach.

"Have you told your parents?" I thought back to telling my dad, and how he bailed.

"Mom doesn't know. Dad doesn't care."

"Ok. Well i better go and pack a bag."

"What farm-boy?" Alo brushed his thumb under my eyes.

"I'm moving in with you. I'm not letting you go through this alone."

**Hey readers :) Here is just a tester chapter to see what you all think. If you enjoyed it then please leave a comment. If you didn't, please leave a comment and let me know why. Love the criticism. Happy reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

MINI:

"Alo! What the fuck! You just can't move in with me!" I knew i was shouting but i didn't care, as i watched him pack a duffle bag. "What will your parents think?"

"I think they'd prefer that you move here, some fresh air would do wonders for the baby. But you need to be around your mom. You've told her right?"

"Well not exactly.." I said finger a picture of him and Rich.

"Mini!" Alo exclaimed as he threw another t-shirt into the duffle bag.

"What! I'll get to it." I sat down on his bed, resting my head on the back board. "This isn't going to work out Alo. We will end up hating each other."

"I could never hate you Mini. I can be pissed off at you, but never hate." I couldn't help but smile, before shaking my head.

"I really appreciate all this ginger-ming, but my mom would never agree to it.

...

"I think its a fantastic idea." WHAT THE FUCK! Mom was looking pleased, despite her initial cry when i told her, her teenage daughter has a bun in the oven.

"Are you freaking serious Mom. You'll let Alo" I pointed towards him 'Stay here with us."

"I don't see why not. He is the father after all."

"Exactly what i was thinking" Alo said with a smug smile.

"Is no body concerned that she's pregnant?" Eric had been quiet the whole time, as mom's new boyfriend generally is.

"I'm concerned." I said raising my hand. Mom wrapped her arm around Eric's waste.

"There isn't much we can do about it, now that Mini has decided to keep the baby."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What!" Alo and Mom said in unison.

"I'm going to have the baby. But i'm not sure if i'm ready to be a mom." Mom was about to retort but Eric stepped in.

"We'll support you know matter what."

"Thanks" He was being so nice to be, after i have been nothing but a total B.I.T.C.H to him. Maybe its good that he'll be around. "So where's Alo sleeping?" I said clasping my hands together.

"Where not alluded to the fact that you two sleep together, clearly" Mom said gesturing to my stomach. "So your room."

"But where not together?"

"Sort it out"

...

Alo dropped his duffle bag on the bed before stretching.

"So which side do you normally sleep on again Mins."

"You'll be sleeping on the floor, farm-boy. At least until we get you a mattress of some pillows. Enjoy." I said as i knocked his bag of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mini:

"There's no need to be harsh Mins. This isn't going to be easier on me too, you know." Alo picked his duffle bag off of the floor.

"Right" I said rolling my eyes "Because your the one who has to push a watermelon out of your vagina." I sat down on my bed, placing my head in my hands.

"There is no need to get angry at me Mins, just let me help you." Alo placed his arms around my shoulders, I shrugged him off.

"I don't need your help Alo."

...

"Why are you finding it so hard to accept that people want to help you Mini?" Franky was staring at me as she shook her head.

"Maybe because i've been fending for myself for so long Franks, things just don't change." I wasn't looking at her, but i could feel her roll her eyes. We both knew i was being ridiculous.

"Anyway what's it like having Alo living with you?" She was trying to stop the woe is me conversation.

"Hes been, well surprisingly great actually. Fetches me breakfast and everything."

"So he's turned into a puppy dog." I nodded with a smile. "No shagging?" I threw a pillow at her.

"Oh God no. Do you think its possible to get pregnant when you are already pregnant." Franky let out a low laugh as she shook her head.

"No mini. I guess your baby brain has already started."

"What you all talking about?" Nic sat down on the couch in the common room, next to Franky.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

"Right then." Nic seemed disinterested as his kissed Franky on the cheek. They had hooked up a few days ago, it was weird at first given Nic was my first. But Franky deserved to be happy, well as happy as she could be I guess. "Theres a party on this friday, did you want to go?" He was talking to Franky.

"I can't, sorry. Mini and I have plans." Franky gave me a quick glance and a smile. Not good for the baby. "But i'll come around after?" Nic nodded. The bell rang, and like sheep we followed the crowd to our classes. Alo saved me a seat in english, which I thanked him for.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked softly as he leaned across my table.

"No farm-boy! And lets keep it that way." Alo put his hands up as a defense. I watched the door, but as Liv walked in I averted my gaze. Things have been weird every since my dads work party. Class started and we went about our business.

...

"What is this?" Liv was holding my pink bear in front of my face, a smirk displayed on her face.

"Its Mr. Wrinkles." I said with a smile. "Look live, truce?" I scratched my head, anxiously awaiting her response. She nodded, giving me a hug.

"No more lies Mins, i can't take it. Not right now." I nodded slowly, bracing myself.

"Can you just fucking tell her already." Franky's voice called from behind me. I took a deep breath.

"I've been sleeping with Alo and..." I started, not looking at her.

"Fuck Mins. Is that why you have been ignoring me? For how long?"

"A couple of months." My voice was flat as I spoke.

"Jesus!" Liv called out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm pregnant." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, as Franky took my hand. Astonishingly Liv through her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Mini." She whispered into my ear. "I didn't know. And i've been such an ass."

"No its fine Liv. I've kept you at a distance. But I love you bitch, so much." The tears were flowing now, and we were getting weird looks from the crowd of people in the hallway. But i didn't care. Things were going to be alright now.

ALO:

"So is everything alright over at Minis?" Rich sounded concerned as he sat down next to me in the library.

"Its a bit tough man actually. She's so hot and cold. And the freaking hormones, Jesus!" I ran my hands through my hair, making it stand on end.

"Your doing an honorable thing man, though. Not many guys would stick around."

"Stick around for what?" Nic crashed down on the seat opposite us, taking a bite of his apple.

"Stick around to the end of a party." Rich quickly added.

"Too ahh...help clean up" I squinted my eyes as I answered, rather questionably. Thankfully Nic's thoughts were preoccupied with Franky's ass.

"Hey guys." She said, before sitting on the arm rest of Nics seat.

"Hey" Rich and I said in unison. Franky and Nic embraced in a snog fest. The final bell rang and we all started to head home.

...

"Did you get the answer to question five?" Mini asked as she flipped a page in her text book. I looked down at my own answers.

"Yeah. its 27." Mini smiled.

"Yay! I think i'm finally getting a hold of this algebra." Her smile soon dropped. "Is everything ok farm boy?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah Mins, everything's super."

"Are you sure, because you look a bit distressed?" She rose from her chair, opposite me and sat down in the chair next to me taking my hand. I removed mine.

"How come you haven't asked me to go to the ultrasound with you?" I wasn't looking at her, and on some level i knew i was being pathetic.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to sound oblivious, but it wasn't working.

"On the fridge Mins, the calendar."

"Oh" it must have clicked. "Franks said she would take me. I just assumed you didn't want to go."

"Why on earth wouldn't I want to go Mins?" I was getting angry now. "This is my baby too!" I placed a hand on her stomach. To my surprise her voice was rather soft.

"I know it is Alo." She ran her hand through my hair. "Will you come?" She asked softly as she leaned her head closer to mine. I nodded.

MINI:

Was I sure what I was doing? No. Maybe it was the hormones, because I had been awfully horny these past few days. But as Alo nodded i couldn't help but harshly press my lips against his. In one quick motion Alo had cleared the table of all our text books, placing me atop the table. I wrapped my legs around his waist drawing him closer, as he pulled my shirt over my head.

"We should probably stop." He said through ragged breaths against my throat.

"Probably."


End file.
